


Professional Navigator

by LadyWhiteKoiFish



Category: King Kong (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWhiteKoiFish/pseuds/LadyWhiteKoiFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know what happens when you decide to go to bed with Captain Englehorn? Jack Driscoll's about to find out. And it may be more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Navigator

**Author's Note:**

> Not like my usual stories. This is very graphic and explicit. I cannot express this enough. This is a PWP. Pure smut, with little to no plot, just raw, graphic sex. I wrote this to get my creative juices going again, after going through a terrible writer's block.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or King Kong. I also make no monetary profit from this story.  
> Warnings: PWP. PURE SMUT WITH LITTLE TO NO PLOT. GAY SEX. I cannot stress this enough, this story is basically just graphic, gay sex. If that is not your thing, then please don't read.  
> Rated: Mature audiences only! If you are not sure if you fall under the mature audience section just keep in mind the 18 years and older rule.

Feet stumble together as bodies collide. Tongues tangle together as fingers twist into constricting clothes. Warm breaths ghost over pale cheeks and a bared neck. The body against his is hot, burning to the touch almost. And yet… It’s so comforting. Like a warm breeze at the beginning of spring, when the ice is just melting away as the sun beats down on the ground below. Yes, this is what he was longing for.

 

The bed creeks under their combined weight when he does finally manage to navigate them to it. He laughs at his chosen words. _Navigate._ Jack- he’s learned to call him -is panting heavily under him, eyes clouded over with lust and lips swollen red from kissing. His shirt is unbuttoned and just barely managing to cling onto the other man’s upper arms. One tug and Jack would be completely free of the garment, but he doesn’t bother with the task. In fact, he quite likes the view right now. Dark hair spread about like the open wings of a bird in flight, pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight, seemingly untouched by time itself, and long, elegant, spider like fingers gripping tightly to the blankets below him.

 

He was captivated by the man ever since the first time he had set foot aboard his boat. Sure, he was clumsy and awkward. His land legs made his stride on the ship almost nonexistence, but with time he grew to have the grace of a dancer on a stage.

 

When he was finally able to say more than a handful of words to the man- when they both weren’t busy with their respective jobs -he found the other man amiable when he wasn’t being sarcastic. That was another thing he liked about Jack. His dry and sarcastic humor. The way he rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath at the young Miss Darrow when she said or did something ridiculous was both fun and endearing to watch.

 

From his perch at the wheel he would watch the other man mill about the deck below when he wasn’t tucked away in the cages below- his designated cabin for the length of this voyage. Most of the time Miss Darrow would flock to him and fawn over him like a cat in heat. But sometimes- just sometimes -he would catch the other man alone. And he would watch the young writer pace the deck and stare out at the open sea. Those times he’d just watch the other man; captivated by the way the light shined on his face, making his cheeks glow with a golden color and hair fly about in silky locks. He had once thought that was when the other man was the most beautiful, but he was starting to have second thoughts about that now as he looked down at the man below him.

 

He gently ran his fingers down the side of Jack’s exposed torso, loving the shiver and rise of goose bumps against his flesh this elicited. He bent low again and captured the other man’s lips once more. This kiss was just as hungry and forceful as the last, but this time it was slower; it had a more leisurely pace to it, instead of the rushed need of two desperate men trying to find completion. Even this shocked Englehorn, considering how long he had been out at sea. While the vast ocean was his wild mistress that no man could ever tame, and it took all of a man’s strength just to survive her unruly temperaments, she still left something wanting in a man. Usually, whenever they made port, he would go onto land for just a night or two to sate his carnal lusts for flesh. Man or woman, it really didn’t matter much to him, just so long as they were warm and willing.

 

But this was slightly different, he had to admit. Yes, Jack was both warm and willing, but he was unlike any other man or woman he had ever bed before. While on the more petite size,- probably due to his occupation as a writer than a lack of trying, Englehorn figured -Jack was definitely not his usual pick of a man he would normally bed. He usually preferred his men small and feminine in some way and his women tall. While Jack was tall, he most definitely was not a woman. And, although, he had a decidedly feminine way of talking sometimes and delicate hands, he was as fit as any seasoned sailor Englehorn had ever seen. And strangely, this got him very aroused. All that pale, yet chiseled physique of rippling muscles and well-defined abs. Perhaps his idea of a perfect bedmate was wrong? By the way his cock was twitching; he’d take that as a yes.

 

Jack moaned deep in his throat, it was a sonorous and heady sound that went straight to Englehorn’s cock. He wondered what other sounds he could elicit from the young writer. He moved to grind their needs together and was pleased when Jack arched his back up off the bed to meet him.

 

If someone had told him when he first agreed to take this crazy assignment, that he’d be first sent on a wild goose chase, then shipwrecked onto a deadly island, and then coerced into capturing and transporting a hundred foot gorilla, he’d have told them that they were crazy. But now nothing seemed that crazy anymore. He guessed that was why it was so easy to fall into bed with a man who only days before went on a trek through a deadly forest, alone, to save the woman, he supposedly, loved.

 

The ship rocked, ominously, and Englehorn wasn’t stupid enough to not realize what it meant. Not after what they had all just been through. Jack didn’t seem to mind, though, so Englehorn wasn’t about to draw attention to it. Not yet, at least.

 

Englehorn pulled away for air, but couldn't keep his lips off Jack for long.  His lips found their new home quickly on Jack's throat and his hands took a firm grip on the jutting hip bones of the young play-writer, stilling the other man's motions and just allowing the rocking and swaying of the ocean to move them. Jack's head rolled back, allowing Englehorn more access to all that wonderful expanse of long, delicate flesh of his neck, and Englehorn greedily lapped at every inch he could reach, pulling moans and gasps of pleasure out of his companion with every brush of teeth and press of lips.

 

Tentative fingers slowly brushed low across the Captain's stomach. The cool smoothness of them causing a shiver to run through Englehorn's entire body as they slipped under his shirt and rested on the area just below his navel and just above the hem of his pants. He soon felt those nimble fingers working the button to his pants loose, and he couldn't help the rather loud groan that slipped from his own throat when Jack's knuckles brushed against his aching cock.

 

The captain pulled away from Jack's neck to look down at the other man, eyes dark with lust and panting with a slight blush high on his cheeks. Jack looked back up at the man, eyes just as equally dark, but also a bit sharp. A bit demanding. Challenging. And as he felt the other man's hands slip into his pants and saw those fierce and seductive eyes staring up at him, Englehorn felt a fresh wave of arousal flare through him and he had no idea that he could ever be this achingly, painfully hard.

 

“Sh*t,” Englehorn hissed as he rose off of Jack and pulled the buttons to his shirt apart, popping one or two of them completely off in the process, and shrugging the article of clothes off his shoulders and tossing it somewhere onto the floor beside them.

 

Jack sat up on his elbows as Englehorn leaned back down toward him and their lips met in the middle with a fierce kiss and a slight clash of teeth and tongue. Englehorn's calloused hands moved with purpose and with the kind of eloquence that, in itself, didn't look very eloquent, but, in its own way, was efficient and smooth, and completely sexy- in Jack's opinion -especially when set to the task of removing him of his pants. And, without much thought, Jack found his own hands helping rid Englehorn of his own pants.

 

Finally they laid completely bared to one another, and Englehorn couldn't seem to contain himself and couldn't stop running his hand up and down and all across Jack's smooth body. Jack groaned at the new, heightened sensations, and while he would have liked a moment longer to admire his companion’s physique, he did not protest when Englehorn laid him on the small bed once more.

 

“Have you ever been with a man before?” Englehorn asked in his usual gruff voice, deep with unabashed desire.

 

Jack swallowed nervously. The three glasses of bourbon he and the captain had had before this now seeming like not enough. And how had this all happened, you ask? Well, it really began with the capture of an ape like no other. After Englehorn and his men subdued and loaded the giant ape and Miss Darrow had calmed down a bit- not much, but she no longer was trying to beat Jack off with a stick or cry hysterically -she had went to stay with the ape in the cages, and after a few hours of that Jack had ventured up and outside for some fresh air. He somehow managed to find some fine bourbon, along with some other good spirits, but has now since forgotten from where.

 

As Jack had stumbled around the deck, he found himself both actively avoiding people as well as looking for some company, only now had he realized that that had been a horrible way to find some. One way or another, he eventually found himself staring at the captain's back as he leaned over maps on his desk and looked quite tense and angry. Yeah, Jack had thought, too long with  Carl Denham would do that to you.

 

“Are we lost?” Jack had asked and the young captain had turned to the writer, his eyes dark and angry.

 

“No,” he had gruffly said and Jack left it at that. Instead, Jack simply nodded his head and walked into the room, pouring more bourbon into the glass he had swiped from below.

 

“I found some bourbon,” Jack explained as if Englehorn had asked him what he was doing. “And if we are in no threat of you crashing this ship and sinking us all,” Jack stumbled to the side as the ship went rolling under him before he reached the desk Englehorn was at and was able to prop himself up against it. “You may have some.” 

 

Jack held out the bottle to Englehorn who eyed him and it curiously, the tense lines around his mouth and on his forehead smoothing out. Jack remembers thinking how much better Englehorn looked that way. He looked more handsome and much younger that way.

 

Eventually, Englehorn took the offered bottle and took a swig from it before pulling it away from his lips to hold onto it by its neck. At this point Jack had took to leaning his back against the captain's desk and Englehorn did the same to the man's left, his eyes watching him carefully, though. 

 

“What brings you here?” Englehorn finally asked. “I thought you'd have spent the rest of the whole trip in the cages with Miss Darrow.” Englehorn took another pull from the bottle.

 

Jack shrugged; he was tired. “I don't think she wants me there.”

 

Englehorn huffed a bit. “No? Why do you think that?”

 

“ 'Cause she pays more attention to the damn sleeping ape than me, the man who risked life and limb to trek across some God forsaken island to rescue her!” Jack shook his head angrily before he finished off what was left in his glass.

 

Englehorn raised a curious eyebrow to the other man. “I thought she was quite smitten with you. The way she clung to you and spoke about you before, I was sure she had wanted you.”

 

“Yeah, well now she wants the ape.” Jack looked down at his empty glass, looking but not really seeing. “I swear, I just think women have no idea what they want. They say they want this, but then when you give them it, they change their minds and want something else!”

 

Englehorn laughed, it was something deep and bitter sounding, and yet, understanding at the same time. He lifted the bottle and reached over to fill Jack's glass again, and Jack was quite grateful for that. “Yes, women are like that,” agreed Englehorn as he finished topping off Jack's glass. “That is why it is best not to get too attached to them.”

 

Jack grunted in agreement. “So is that why you do it? Sail the seas and capture wild and dangerous animals, I mean? Freedom, no attachment?”

 

Englehorn shrugged, feeling himself start to loosen up around the man. “Perhaps that is part of the reason, but I suspect that I do what I do for the same reason you write. For the love of it.”

 

Jack turned to stare at his companion. He was now starting to see the other man in a new light; starting to understand the gruff captain a little better; and it could almost be frightening how much they had in common. "Perhaps," whispered Jack.

 

The ship teetered, and with already wobbly, drunken legs Jack tipped over and ended up pressed flush against Englehorn's side, his face planted, firmly, in the rough cotton of the captain's shirt. Jack pulled his face away with quite a bit of difficultly, his hazy and sluggish body not wanting to move quite as well as Jack wanted, even with trying to get oxygen. Before he knew it two strong hands were gripping tightly- but not painfully so -at his shoulders and pulling him slowly away from the warm chest he was currently cuddling up to.

 

“Are you alright, Mister Driscoll?” Asked Englehorn as Jack looked up with wide-doe eyes and looked straight into those icy glaciers that were the captain's own captivating eyes. There was something there, in their blue depth. It was something dangerous, carnal, and oh so tempting. Without much thought, Jack leaned up and placed a clumsy kiss to the captain's own lips, the rolling ship and his own already unstable legs making his movements harsh and uncoordinated.

 

“Jack,” the writer breathed when he finally pulled away from the other man. “You can call me Jack if you want.”

 

Jack clung to the other man, his legs nothing more than limp noodles now, and Englehorn held all the power to do with Jack as he so pleased. He could toss the young play-writer overboard if he liked and Jack wouldn't be able to put up any fight at all. Not to mention, it'd probably be days before anyone'd noticed he had went missing.

 

But then again...

 

Englehorn merely gripped Jack tighter, pulling him closer with a wild, carnal smile. “Alright  _Jack_ ,” he said with a purr, causing a chill to run up Jack's spine at the way the captain said his name. Oh, he wished the other man would continue to say it like that. “Let us take this to my cabin then.”

 

Jack couldn't remember if he had nodded his head or not, only that suddenly his feet were being dragged, clumsily, across the floor and Englehorn had then quickly locked a door behind them. And so that is how they had gotten to this point. Naked together on Englehorn's bed, locked in his cabin.

 

“No,” Jack confessed as he licked his dry lips. “Never. 'Though I have never desired a man before.”

 

“You desire me?” Englehorn asked, carefully, kneeling beside Jack on the bed.

 

Jack nodded his head quickly. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

 

“Sh*t,” Englehorn hissed, suddenly turned on even more by the open honesty in Jack's face and words. And the knowledge that he was going to be the man's first wasn't helping the captain to want to take it slow and easy with him. No, quite the opposite now. He wanted to throw Jack down and take him hard and fast, make him scream and moan his name in pleasure. Make Jack want no one but him. Make him crave the captain's every touch.

 

Englehorn shook his head with another muttered curse as he leaned over and reached out to the desk that was next to the bed, opening up the drawer once his fingers touched it. “Is that wrong?” Jack asked, with a questioning looked as he watched the other man search around in the drawer for something.

 

Englehorn shook his head. “No. It only makes it hard for me to take it easy with you,” Englehorn answered, honestly. He had finally found what he was looking for and moved back over to look down on Jack's sprawled out form under him.

 

“Oh? Then don't. Take me how you want me.” And with that Jack spread his legs a little further apart, eyes dark and hazy as he looked up at the captain.

 

Englehorn felt a vicious shiver course through his body at the complete show of submission before him, and it caused him to grip the container in his hand painfully and breath harshly. “It will hurt you,” he panted out, looking down at Jack with fierce, blue eyes. “A lot.”

 

“I can take a little pain,” replied Jack, his own dark eyes meeting Englehorn's. “ _Captain_.”

 

And without need for another invitation, Englehorn had taken the lid off of the tin container in his hands and went to dipping his fingers in the clear, jelly like substance. With his other hand, the captain moved Jack where he needed him and, before Jack knew what was going on, Englehorn had already slid one finger into him and slowly began to prep him.

 

Jack gasped at the sensation. It wasn't painful, but it was very strange and unlike anything he had felt before and like nothing he would have ever imagined. When the second finger was added, Jack began to feel a bit of pressure, but he found it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, especially not with Englehorn looking at him the way he was. When the fingers began to scissor inside of him, Jack felt a very strange mixture of pleasure and pain. He gasped again and let out a low groan.

 

“Are you alright?” Asked Englehorn as he slowed his ministrations and watched Jack's head roll back, showing off the captain's own handiwork on his neck from only a few moments earlier.

 

“Y-yes,” Jack stuttered. He was finding it harder and harder to breath.

 

“It will only get more painful from here.”

 

“It is fine.” Jack bit his lower lip as he squeezed his eyes shut tight, the sight eliciting a very animalistic growl from Englehorn. “F-feels kinda good too.”

 

With that, Englehorn went back to work, a bit faster this time, though, and by the time he was able to add a third finger, he felt as if he was going to die from just watching Jack wither about on his bed. And even though everything in him just simply wanted to reach out a take Jack quick and hard, he was sure to keep his movements slow and easy. He wanted to bring Jack pleasure, not pain.

 

When he felt Jack was sufficiently prepped, he removed his fingers from Jack's warm body and began to coat his own cock with the lubricant. “This might be better if you lay on your stomach,” Englehorn stated, and with a shaky nod of his head Jack slowly began to turn onto his stomach, propping himself up on his arms and knees.

 

Jack wasn't sure if he could do this anymore. Sure, the arousal was still there and so was the underlying current of pleasure, but after Englehorn had added the third finger, pain was becoming the prominent feeling. And after looking at Englehorn's cock, he knew that there was no way three fingers was going to prepare him for that.

 

“It's okay,” Jack felt more than heard, Englehorn whisper against the back of his neck. Englehorn had moved himself to practically cradle Jack, head to Jack's neck, arms around his chest and stomach, and hard cock pressed right up against his entrance. “I'll make this good for you. I promise.” Jack shivered at the deep, smooth voice and nodded his head, feeling his own cock pulse with anticipation. “Good.” Englehorn placed a kiss to the back of his neck, hands moving to take a firm hold of Jack's hips. “Try and relax. It will hurt if you don't let me in.” Jack could only nod his head as he felt Englehorn press firmly into him. “Breath Darling. Breath.” Jack did as instructed as he felt more of Englehorn slip into him, the pressure inside of him building until it was becoming painful once again. Jack couldn't help the low whine that pushed past his lips as Englehorn got half way into him. Englehorn stopped moving, one hand reaching around to grip Jack and bring a little pleasure with the pain. Jack gasped and Englehorn bent to kiss and nip at Jack's shoulder and neck.

 

“Oh God,” Jack whispered, breath shaky as well as his arms.

 

“Does this feel good?” Asked Englehorn as he gave another slow twist to Jack's cock.

 

“Yes, God yes!”

 

“Good. Then just focus on that.”

 

Englehorn continued to kiss at Jack's back, sucking on the knobs of his spine and licking at the dips and curves of his shoulder blades, causing a strange mixture of sensations as he slid fully into the young play-writer, who was now gasping and shaking under him.

 

Jack huffed and panted. If he had thought it was hard to breath earlier, now it was just impossible. “Just breath my love,” murmured Englehorn, lips grazing softly across Jack's back, both hands back to his hips and rhythmically squeezing and releasing the warm flesh there. “God. You are so tight. So hot.”

 

Jack shivered again. This was just too much, too fast. Too many sensations bounced back and forth between each other. First it was pain, then pleasure, then back to pain, now pleasure. He wasn't sure his body could take much more of this. And then Englehorn began to moved and it felt like someone was trying to split Jack in two. “Oh God,” Jack gasped as his arms finally gave out on him and he did a face plant into the pillows below him. Englehorn continued to slowly rock into him as Jack slowly rose to rest on his elbows, and he was just about to tell the other man to stop when Englehorn turned just so and something inside of Jack popped and had Jack falling back onto the pillows with a pleasurable groan.

 

_What was that?_ Jack thought as the electric current of pleasure fizzled out of his body. He turned his face in the pillow so that he could breath and felt his body start to go lax in Englehorn's embrace.  _That was amazing._

 

Englehorn felt Jack ease up around him and saw as his head flopped to the pillows with a groan, he was sure he had found what he was looking for. Englehorn smiled to himself, slowing his pace and angling himself just so again and quickly pushing back into the other man. Jack let out a sharp cry, cut short when he bit his bottom lip, before he buried his face in the pillows again with a long moan.

 

“W-what is that?” Jack panted when he finally turned his head to look back at Englehorn who was smirking down at him. Suddenly, Englehorn's slow and long thrusts into him weren't painful, but each one pleasurable, even when he wasn't hitting that spot inside of him.

 

“Feels good, no?” Englehorn asked, emphasizing what he meant with another precisely aimed thrust, causing Jack to wither and moan, eyes rolling back in his head in pure bliss.

 

“Y-yes. Very good.”

 

“Good.”

 

Englehorn slowly began to pick up his pace, pulling all the way out to quickly thrust back in. And soon, Jack found himself nothing more than a withering, moaning mess under the captain. His need to claim, to mark, to own the other man, drove Englehorn to thrust deeper, harder, and faster into the smaller man. And with every sweet sound that the captain pulled from the other man's beautiful lips he couldn't help but want to elicit more from him. He had Jack right where he wanted him. Under him, warm and willing; pulling him into his own body like he belonged there. Oh God, Englehorn could barely control himself!

 

“You feel so good, Darling,” Englehorn gasped as he took Jack sharply by the hips and drove, viciously, into him, hitting his sweet spot one last time and pushing Jack over the edge.

 

Jack came with a strangled yelp as stars exploding in his vision and his head spun so fast he was sure it was going to spin completely off. And as he tried to right himself, Jack felt Englehorn lean back over him and lay a few kisses between his shoulder blades with an approving growl.

 

He was completely spent now, his body feeling boneless, except for the hard rod still pulsing inside of him. Englehorn gave a few more thrusts, feeling Jack's completely pliant body around him, and loving it. And with one final, deep thrust he felt himself climaxing. And hard.

 

Jack felt the captain spill himself into Jack's own body, and wasn't that a weird feeling as well? He didn't think he liked that as much as the rest. And as he felt Englehorn finish, he went to move away from the other man- the idea of having the other man's seed inside of him not all too arousing to Jack -but was stopped short by a tightening arm around him and a low, warning growl coming from the face that was currently pressed against his back.

 

Okay, so moving right now would be bad? Jack didn't know, but even as he felt Englehorn go soft within him, the other man made no move to pull away. And there was no way of Jack knowing what the other man wanted, when said man merely held tight to him and breathed heavy against his back.

 

“Are you alright?” Jack ventured after another moment. He felt Englehorn's face move across his back, the arm around him tightening for just a moment and pulling their bodies even closer together before completely releasing him.

 

“Yes,” Englehorn breathed, arms falling away from Jack's body as he slowly pulled himself from the other man. He moved gently and carefully, knowing that later Jack would be in a lot of pain. No need to add more stress to his already aching body. His seed split from Jack's body and he watched as Jack cringed at the sensation. He did not like that. While Jack might not have liked the idea of Englehorn's seed inside of him, the captain had no problem with it. In fact, he found he quite liked the idea, much more than he should actually. Now, _that_ he found strange.

 

Jack looked like it felt strange and uncomfortable to him and he moved like he wanted to rise from the bed. Probably to wash Englehorn from him. But Englehorn wasn't having that, and as he laid on his side on the bed and Jack moved to rise, the captain reached out and wrapped a strong arm back around Jack's waist, pulling him down until Jack's back lay flush against the captain's chest. “You will stay,” Englehorn proclaimed, his voice deep and as firm as when he usually gives a command.

 

“I-I,” Jack stuttered, not really knowing what to say. Yes he was tired, but Englehorn also didn't seem the type of man who liked to cuddle after sex. And wasn't that all this was? Sex. Not to meant there was another problem that Jack had wanted to attend to, and it was currently dripping down his thighs.

 

“What? I do not think Miss Darrow will miss you tonight. Nor even realize you are gone.” The arm around Jack tightened until Jack finally relented and eased back into the body behind him. Jack had to admit that the captain was probably right. And, strangely, Jack didn't feel as bad about that as he thought he should have been. 

 

_Probably do to the amazing sex I just had._

 

And, no, Jack wasn't too manly to admit that, yes, he had just had amazing sex with another man.

 

“And besides,” continued Englehorn as he nosed at the back of Jack's neck, laying kisses where he deemed necessary. “You belong to me now.”

 

Jack blinked. As he turned his head to look over his shoulder and straight into the eyes of the man smirking back at him. “I'm sorry?” Jack asked with furrowed brows. Obviously, he had heard wrong.

 

“I said,” repeated Englehorn, one arm slipping between them to rest on Jack's rather round rump. “You belong to me now. So _Miss Darrow_ can hump that gorilla for all I care, so long as she stays away from you.”

 

“Hey wait just a minute-” Jack started, more angry for Miss Darrow than himself, but still a bit upset over the fact that Englehorn thought that he now _owned_ him. “Ann would never! And how dare you insinuate that you now _own me_! No one owns me!”

 

Englehorn merely chuckled, one arm holding Jack tight to him and the other in between them as his fingers danced across Jack's lower back. “Oh? Well I beg to differ. As I remember it, it was you who came onto me, and then I decided to claim you as mine. Which you also had no problem with.” Jack felt his face heat up with embarrassment, and before he would let Englehorn see his red face, Jack turned back around to face away from the other man. “And you really aren't putting up much of a fight to protest me.” Jack couldn't say anything. Because everything Englehorn was saying was true. He did like the captain and his ridiculously beautiful blue eyes, tender hands, and strong body. His firmly spoken words and careful consideration, though at times you'd never know he could even be considerate. “Besides, I've already marked you as mine.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Jack grunted, absentmindedly, really not paying much attention to the other man now, too wrapped up in his own confusing feelings for the man. And without realizing it before it was too late, Englehorn had quickly shoved two fingers back into him, going as deep as he could into Jack's body. Jack hissed at the sensation and arched his back, but Englehorn followed. It wasn't painful, just surprising.

 

“Yes,” the captain purred. “Me, inside of you.” Englehorn moved his fingers for emphasis, causing Jack to feel more of the captain's seed drip onto his thigh. “Marks you as mine.”

 

Oh God. Now it made sense.

 

Jack peered over his shoulder at Englehorn again. Englehorn smiled, the hand holding J ack firmly to him moving to slowly caress the other man's chest and stomach. There was something, decidedly, predatory in his smile.

 

So, the captain had some sort of fetish with marking and claiming.

 

Just like an animal... Just like a predator.

 

Jack shivered at the thought and Englehorn, roughly, ran the tips of his fingers across a sensitive nipple. Jack groaned and felt his body arch into the other man's touch. Why was his body reacting this way? He had already come, he shouldn't still feel this aroused.

 

“You are very responsive to me,” whispered Englehorn to the back of Jack's neck. “I like that.” Jack shivered again. God, what was wrong with him? That voice did things to him every time he heard it and those hands all over him drove him wild. “I think I shall keep you.”

 

Jack felt his face flush even more at Englehorn's words and at the feel of his fingers inside of him curl. Suddenly, the idea of having the other man's seed inside of him wasn't such an appalling idea. And, secretly,- because there was no way he was ever going to let Englehorn know this -he actually was starting to like the idea of being claimed- of being owned. So long as it was by Englehorn.

 

“I-,” began Jack, wishing that his body would cooperate with him for just a moment- just one moment, please! “I, think that I-.” Jack had to pause to swallow the lump in his throat just as Englehorn ran his nails lightly across Jack's lower stomach. “That I would like that.”

 

Englehorn smiled, and it was a smile that reached up to his eyes and shone a light in them that drew Jack in like a moth to a flame. He removed his fingers from Jack, and the younger man had only a moment to morn the loss of the contact before Englehorn had grabbed him and forced him onto his back so that the captain was once more over him.

 

“Good,” replied Englehorn, straddling the other man, carefully. “Because I do not think I would have let you go so easily now.” And with that Englehorn leaned down and captured Jack in another passionate kiss.

 

_Yes_ , Jack thought as his mouth was being thoroughly ravished by the other man,  _being marked isn't too bad._

 

-Das Ende-

-Owari-

-Fin-

-End- 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there is my first King Kong Jack/Englehorn story. I found this pairing a bit difficult for me because, in the movie, they don't have a lot of screen time together. They speak, maybe what? Three times to each other, that we see. So taking their individual traits I tried to depict what I thought they'd be like in such a situation. To me(just my personal opinion here) this is one way I saw this going. The other way wasn't very interesting and was not worth writing. So let me know what you thought and if you would like to read more King Kong Englehorn/Jack stories from me. Thank you!


End file.
